The White Witch's Return
by xShortyTorix
Summary: AU & implied slash; Peter/Edmund/Lucy. When the White Witch returns will the new battle pronounce new feelings for the siblings? What happens when Lucy gets kidnapped by the White Witch? Will this be end for Edmund? Find Out! 5 chapter story.


**The Battle for Love**

_By: Victoria  
Pairing: Edmund/Lucy  
Warnings: Incest/AU  
Summary: Edmund realizes how much he loves his younger sister and he also realizes that he must fight for her if he wants her to be with him.  
_**A/N: First Edmund/Lucy one shot, so please be nice to me!!!! Thanks. **

**Chapter One  
**

I woke up one morning to the bright sunlight that comes into my bedroom in Narnia. I shifted a little bit to hide from the sunlight but then a noise wakes me up and makes me grab my sword that I keep by my nightstand.

"Oh Lucy, gosh don't scare me like that." I told her as I saw her bringing me breakfast in bed.

"Oh sorry Edmund, I didn't mean to." She replied.

"Its okay, what's with the breakfast in bed?" I asked as I grabbed the trey and started eating the good looking food.

"Just thought I'd do something nice, anyways I'll be at the beach feel free to join me whenever you would like too." She smiled at me and headed out the door.

"Okay…" I trailed off leaving a questioning glance at my food.

After I was done eating I went to take a shower to start my day out nice and fresh and after getting dressed I headed out the door and ran into Peter.

"Oh sorry Peter didn't see you there." I told him as I helped him pick up some papers that had been dropped from his hands.

"It's alright Ed, you okay you seem out of it?" He asked me.

"Yea, I'm alright. Is everything okay around here?" I could tell when something was up and Peter had a look on his face that was distressed.

He sighed and said, "No… we may be in the face of another battle Ed…" I looked up at him quickly and the feeling inside me scared me as I knew that it was more than just a border issue.

"How bad?" I whispered to him.

He paused a second before answering with a sigh, "The White Witch is back…" I gasped and wanted to slap Peter in his face making him see that this wasn't something funny to have a joke be played on me. However, by the look on his face I could tell he wasn't. He was definitely serious; I sighed and started to shake slightly as I felt a slight cold wind run past me. I watched as Peter felt it too. The White Witch has definitely returned and I'm ready for either my downfall or my rise. Whichever I am not afraid at all. We've all faced her and we'll face her again, however; I refuse to let the White Witch hurt my family like she did to me.

I move away from Peter and go over to the balcony and watch as my younger sister Lucy plays with the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus. I smile and long for that carefree world of hers so imaginative even here in Narnia.

"Your Majesty," Orieus said, interrupting my thoughts, "Yes?" I replied, "High King Peter insists that you brush up on your swordsmen skills for the battle to come."

"Of course, thank you Orieus." I sigh inwardly and take one final look before retreating to follow the sentar.

After a few hours of brutal practice it was finally time for dinner, both Peter and I went our separate ways to take a shower before hand and then headed down to dinner. We knew that we had to tell our sisters about the task at hand and that we needed them here at the castle question is of how we do it.

For the first part of the dinner it was a relative of small talk from Lucy and how much fun she had at the beach and then it went to what Susan was learning from her tutor and finally Peter stood up and announced that he had something to say.

"Lucy, Susan; Edmund and I… we have some bad news." He paused for a few seconds before continuing, "The White Witch has returned…" As I figured both girls gasped and turned to look at me.

"How, in the world did she return?" Susan asked.

"We are not so sure exactly, but we need to have a few changes made to the security and rules that we need to regulate to the two of you." Peter said.

"Why, what do you mean the two of us? Peter you know very good and well that I know how to fight." Susan defended herself.

"I know that Susan, it's just I refuse to let her hurt you especially after what happened with Edmund. We almost lost him; I'm not going to lose either of you two." He said softly.

"I realize that Peter, but I mean they don't call me the "Gentle" for nothing you know." Susan determinedly said.

"Susan please… you need to understand this, we have to have someone protect the castle while we're gone. I don't want Lucy to have the Narnia world on her hands if neither I nor Edmund come back. We need you both here." He said taking her hand in his.

"Peter…" She said softly as she started crying silently. I noticed that Lucy was quiet and not saying anything at all so I quietly excused myself and walked over to her.

"Lu, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked her quietly. She only nodded and took my hand in hers and as we left Peter and Susan by the table I started to feel sparks running up and down my body as I was holding her hand. I shook at the feeling and held her hand tighter.

We both finally settled down on a grassy land by the beach and for few minutes we watched the water crash onto the shore. I decided that I better strike up the conversation since she wasn't talking at all.

"Lucy, I know you hate wars but this is something that I have to do." I told her.

"Ed… I know I'm not mad or anything, just I just want to spend time with you as much as you can." She whispered so quietly that I had to lean closer to her to here her.

"Lucy, what's wrong I know there's something else that's bothering you; please tell me what it is you've always been able to tell me." I quietly tell her and wrap and arm around her protectively.

"Ed, I don't want to lose you. When I saw how hurt you were during the last battle with the Witch…" She trailed off and started crying. She crawled into my chest and I hugged her and rocked her back and forth.

"Aw…Isn't that sweet." A voice said from behind us.

I gulped down spite that was threatening to come out and me and Lucy both slowly turned around and saw the White Witch towering over us.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" I yelled in a deep protective voice.

The White Witch dropped down to my level so I was face to face with those red evil eyes that I once faced before. I did not back down even if inside I was screaming to run away from her. The Witch knew that Lucy held a special place in my heart and that's what I'm fighting for. I slowly reached for my sword making sure that she didn't know that I was and quickly tried to slash her. It backfired and hit me in the stomach causing me to fall backwards behind Lucy and with the pain in my stomach I watched them carry Lucy away.

"LUCY!!" I tried screaming. I finally lay on the ground crying because I lost Lucy, didn't protect her, the pain in my stomach, and the defeat I felt as a king. I heard commotion around me and realized that a battle was going on and despite the pain I ran towards it, trying desperately to find my best friend and the love of my life. I stopped short after I thought that; my sister the love of my life, isn't that supposed to be wrong? I shook it off and ran towards my brother who I saw fighting a group of dwarfs.

I pushed myself towards the group and advanced on a dwarf that was ready to attack Peter in the neck. Taking the next few dwarfs out I turned around as I heard a young girls scream and ran towards the noise. Hearing Peter yell at me to not go after her I disobey him like always and advance towards the two wolfs that held her by claws. One of her followers attacked me from behind and pushed me towards the Earth and I yelled in pain but still stood back up to kill the people who were kidnapping my beautiful distressed lover.

I screamed bloody murder as one of the wolf's bit into my side and I fell down from the pain and started crying. I could not move the pain was terrible it felt like a thousand knifes, needles, bullets, and swords were going through me all at once. For a while I thought I had stopped breathing and I suppose I did, but I could feel someone touching my arm on my other side. My right side had finally stopped throbbing in pain and was just numb now. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I was still outside on the battle field and could still hear the cries of it. I searched for Peter checking to make sure he was still alive. He was thankfully, a few of the Witch's followers noticed I was in pain and took advantage of that and tried to attack me but I was to numb to not stop myself from killing them in enjoyment.

The memory of the Witch taking Lucy was still in my head it was haunting me and I felt as though I was lost like I was going no where but also everywhere. I stood in the middle of the battle field and took a deep breath before feeling a power going through me. All around me the battle stopped and looked at me, I felt myself being lifted into the air as a powerful surge flew through me. I looked down towards Peter and he just smiled at me as if he knew what was happening to me. I, however, was not afraid of this because I knew that this was Aslan's doing. I lifted my arms to the sides of me and threw my head back and let the power go through me as he it gave me life and feeling of wanting to live on.

I spun around for a few seconds before landing back on the ground and I looked around at every creature and human and the followers of the Witch began to flee. I laughed at them and turned to Peter who was standing next to me with a huge smile on his face. I frowned slightly as I got a vision in my head of me saving Lucy but dying in the process. I sighed and knew that this had to come to an end and it won't be Lucy who'll be the one dying.

"Peter, I have to do this alone. I have to go rescue her, I know my way around the Witch's castle it has to be me." I told him.

"Edmund, no I can't let you do this alone." His smile from his face long gone and he wouldn't admit to ever but tears started to silently fall from his face.

"Peter… it's either me or Lucy, take your pick." I quietly said to him already knowing the answer.

"Ed, that's not fair." He responded. I ignored him as I knew the answer and hugged him in a tight embrace.

"Tell Susan that I love her okay, and if you return to England ever please tell mom and dad that I love them and that I am sorry." I wasn't afraid of dying, I was just afraid of leaving my family.

"Ed, please… there has to be another way around this." He pleaded desperately.

"Peter… you know well that there isn't." I said determinedly.

"Ed, please come back to us… to me..." Peter started crying, I looked up at him and saw fear and something else I couldn't place in his eyes.

"I can't promise that Peter. But I need to know, is there something on your mind?" I know I need to ask him this before I go otherwise he might regret not telling me.

"I can't tell you. I know you're in love with Lucy so this will never happen, but I'm in love with you." He tells me softly and I look at him confused a bit but then suppress a smile anyways.

"Peter… I don't know what to say." I am actually speechless because yes I do indeed love my younger sister. However, after hearing this from Peter I fall back onto all the memories we've had together as youngsters. It amazes me to realize that somewhere along the line I've fallen in love with both him and Lucy. I think to myself what in the world do I do when I've fallen in love with ¾'s of my family?

"Peter…I love you too." I tell him knowing that if I don't tell him I'll regret it later.

"Your Majesties it's time for King Edmund to leave." Orieus our loyal body guard tells us.

"Please, come back to me Edmund." I didn't say anything to him, just hugged him tightly feeling tears poking through my eyes threatening to fall.

I whispered, "I love you so much, never forget that." And with that I took my leave and didn't look back at the crying man that I left behind.

"EDMUND, WAIT!" I heard a cry behind me. I stopped shortly and realized that it was Susan; she ran up to me and hugged me.

"He needs you so please try to come back, and with Lucy too." I smiled softly and said, "I can promise Lucy will come back, but I can't promise myself. Take care of Peter for me please."

I sighed softly to myself and headed towards the White Witch not looking back after I heard my brother breaking down along with my sister.

It was a definite long trip and Orieus did offer to have me ride on his back but I declined I was too determined at the task at hand; to rescue my lover and be safe and sound at Cair Paravel. I sighed as I thought about my vision that I had I'll admit to myself that I am very scared of dying right now but I will never show it.

It was a long walk to the castle but I was too determined to get my sister back to complain about it. When we finally arrived at the castle I bid Orieus a good bye and we went our separate ways. I had to sneak into the castle this time instead of walking right in. My army was waiting for a signal from me to start the battle that was sure to come. I sighed nervously as I came closer and closer to the castle hoping that no guards/wolfs were right out side waiting to attack someone like they had surprise me at my last visit. I heard a girl screaming and knew that I must be Lucy. I looked up to the tallest tower and saw that she was indeed in there. The question was how do I get up there?

Behind the castle there was a pair of steps and I didn't know how far they reached but it was well worth a shot. I climbed the steps as quietly and slowly as I could so I don't slip on the ice. I finally reached the top and my hunch was correct they lead to the very top tower. I could hear Lucy crying as pain was inflicted upon her, and I cringed every time they hit her. I flashed my army the signal and I heard the battle cry which the Witch's followers heard and they stopped beating Lucy. Once they left the room I hurriedly went in there and very slowly and gently reached out to her. She immediately freaked out thinking it was the mean men that hit her. However, once she saw it was me she calmed down and hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Come on Lucy, let's get you out of here and fast." As I headed out the back way I looked down to see if Orieus was there and he was indeed. I smiled gratefully at him and led Lucy down the flight of stairs.

"Alright Lucy you're going to go back home and be with Peter and Susan okay." I told her as she got on to Orieus.

"What about you Ed? You need to come home too." She whimpered quietly to me.

"I know Lucy, but I need to fight this war, this is my fight not Peter's or Susan's. When you get back tell Peter that I love him dearly and take care of each other okay Lucy." I told her looking around making sure that no one was coming after us. I wanted to get her out of here before anyone noticed that she was gone and come looking for her.

"Eddy…" She whimpered and I reached up and hugged her tightly I could feel her tears soaking my shirt but I didn't care. I had to take the chance I kissed her as this might be the last time I did. It was a wonderful and passionate kiss that meant the world to the both of us. Even if it was a sweet simple kiss it meant the world to us.

"I love you Lucy so much, more than you could ever know." I told her quietly.

"I love you too Eddy. Please try to come back to me." She whimpered again.

"I'll try." And with that I watched her go away from me probably forever. I heard a cry from behind me and realized it was a wolf and I took out my sword and slashed him in the neck.

I heard more cries coming towards me and I realized that I was surrounded by almost all of the followers of the White Witch. Then I looked up at the evil red eyes that have always haunted me every single winter.

"Kill him." She simply said. I bowed my head in defeat and realized that this could possibly be the end of me. I looked up once more and heard a loud roar coming from the mountains and saw the famous lion that I looked up to more than anyone else. Behind him was another army, I looked into the eyes of my brother Peter. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He had a look of determination on his face the exact look that I had when I went to rescue Lucy. I looked around for Susan and gave him a questioning look and he nodded with his towards Cair Paravel. I sighed in relief knowing that Lucy did make it back.

I had forgotten where I was and felt myself being dragged by the creatures that were holding me. I looked up at Peter desperately and saw that he was running towards the fierce battle. Before I knew it was back in the tallest tower just like Lucy was and I was knocked unconscious.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it like that. So it's a bit of a cliff hanger I hope you like it, I had major inspiration so please let me know how you like it.**


End file.
